Final Fantasy X3 Prologue
by LethalPepsi
Summary: Not everyone wishes for the Eternal Calm. Yunalesca is back and this time for revenge. She wants all of Spira to suffer in the name of Sin. Get ready for a whole new Final Fantasy! Final Fantasy X3! Lol I suck with summaries! Sorry! :P Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Final Fantasy X-3

**Prologue**

Deep within the darkness of nothingness pyreflies slowly appeared one by one. Slowly swirling around in the darkness they started to form a shape of a human woman. As the woman's form continued to grow more and more revealing, the darkness had started to fade away into the Yevon Dome 'Maten.'

As the pyreflies finished their creation, the woman began to move. When her long silver hair brushed against her creamy pale cheeks, her eye lids fluttered open and revealed their yellow orbs only to darken with hate.

"Spira's Spiral of Death shall continue…forever!" The woman's voice echoed through the empty dome as thousands and thousands of pyreflies flowed out of the woman and into the thick air of death above her.

Within the distance of the dome a person sat on top of one of the ruins of the once grand city, Zanarkand. The sudden change in the air made the person turn it's attention from the setting sun that painted the sky the color blood red and over towards the ruins of the Yevon Dome. When the icy winds of Mt. Gagazet swirled around the person, it knocked off the light blue black mage's hat the person wore and took it towards the sun.

Once the hat was taken away a face of a young woman was revealed to the sunlight. Her long snow white hair started to dance wildly in the wind that continued to dance around her while her yellow orbs watched the dome carefully. Her eyes soon soften sadly spotting pyreflies shooting out of the dome and started to dance together.

"Yunalesca…." The young woman spoke softly as the amount of pyreflies grew in the air and slowly began to form a rather large shape.

_Looks like Lady Yuna's calm won't continue. _

A ghastly voice of a child's spilled out from some pyreflies that circled the young woman above. Shaking her head reluctantly made those white strains of hair brush against her cheeks teasingly. "It would seem that princess of Zanarkand doesn't wish it so." The girl quietly whispered while lifting her hands to her chest only to clasps them together gently.

_And yet, you've known that…all along._

She sighed deeply, "She knows that the truth of herself, Yevon, and the lies of Belleve were revealed, and Spira no longer upholds the teaching which reveres her father. Her will has always been strong. She will never let Spira forget Yevon."

By this time the pyreflies that swirled above the woman had moved next to her and created a form of a young ghostly boy. His face hidden in the shadows of the hood of his coat, he tilts his head up towards the woman who continued to stare sadly at the dome seeing that the pyreflies had increased causing the weird shape form to grow larger and larger.

_Now it seems for the time of Summoners to return. Will you fight once more? After all,_

_she is your… _

He trailed off, seeing that the woman had lowered her head in shame. "I will fight her this time, regardless who she is to me. I will save her from herself." She spoke out as she turned her head slightly and glanced down to the boy with a gentle smile. "But this time, I will seek the help of Lord Braska's daughter."

A smile formed upon the child's exposed lips while other pyreflies appeared behind the two only to form into a bunch of people. Men and women in ghostly forms.

_We shall help as well, Lady Lenalesca. As fayths, for the summoners once more._

With those words from the child the Fayths all bowed to the young woman as she turned her body slightly and looked back at them only to smile gently once more. Nodding slightly the Fayths who soon turned back into pyreflies and danced away into setting sun.

Glancing back towards the rather large creature that took the place of the pyreflies, her yellow eyes watched the creature that once brought chaos to Spira float towards the sea roaring loudly, making the ruins of the dead city shake.

"I will save you…." Lenalesca whispered among herself and started to head towards the icy mountains of Gagazet.

Final Fantasy X-3


	2. Chapter One

**Final Fantasy X-3**

Chapter One

"Alright, huddle boys!" Tidus called out to the Besaid blitzball team, "The Aurochs" as he stood under the only shady spot on the sandy white beach of Besaid. The team ran over to meet the blonde hair boy who was recently made into the team's captain. Looking at the tired looking bunch the boy smiled and placed a hand upon his hip. "The blitz season has just started. So what's our goal?"

"Victory!" The players shouted loudly as they made a tight fist. Tidus nodded and made a fist as well joining his team in the Aurochs' victory pose. "Dismissed!" With those words given the tired team left their captain and headed back to the village.

Now left alone, the once star player of the Zanarkand Abes walked out of the breezy shade and moved towards the blue sea. Reaching the water the gentle waves brushed against his bare feet teasingly.

The sounds crashing waves seemed to die as a loud rumbling sound filled the air causing the boy to lift his head up suddenly and spotted the red Al Bhed airship flying towards him at full speed. Gritting his teeth in anger Tidus jumped out of the way before part of the airship could hit him. The huge machina had turned around and placed itself in the shallow ocean waters

"Fuimt oui cdub tuehk dryd, oui tung?!"

"_Would you stop doing that, you dork?!"_

A girl's voice yelled out in Al Bhed when the doors to the huge airship opened. Jumping out from the machina, a blonde hair girl messed up on her landing and fell on her bottom with a splash.

"Ra fyc eh so fyo yht cdub lymmehk ouin maytan y tung!!"

"_He was in my way and stop calling your leader a dork!"_

Brother's voice yelled back to the girl through the speaker of the machine, while a dark brown hair girl jumped out of the airship only to land gracefully next to the other that was pushing herself up onto her feet. "Owie...that really hurts"

The brown hair girl sighed as she started to walk over to the beach. "You really need to work on your landing, Rikku." She stated looking over the Al Bhed girl.

Once hitting the hot sand, he looked up "That no good..." Tidus hissed out before trying to spit out some sand that managed to get into his mouth. Pushing himself up onto his bare feet once more he gritted his teeth looking to the airship knowing damn well that Brother was laughing in glee, but before he could have another thought in strangling the Al Bhed, his blue eyes turned hearing Rikku call to him, and spotted the two girls making their way over to him from the airship.

"I'm sorry Tidus...Brother can be a total pain in the heine sometime." Rikku said as she approuched him while Paine followed. "Jealously can be very unattractive." She said with a shrug causing Tidus to suck his teeth in annoyance knowing that was the reason Brother was picking on him all the time. It has been that way not only since Tidus first trip to Spira from his encounter with Sin but when he was recreated and returned once more from the dreams of the Fayths just a few months back and his relationship with the High Summoner Yuna had taken up where it was left off. Rikku shook her head even though she agreed with her fellow Sphere hunter.

"Anyway...if you guys are looking for Yuna she's in the village." Tidus said rubbing the back of his head feeling some sand that managed to get within his hair. "Lulu still sick?" Rikku asked while tilting her head to the side giving off a little pout. Tidus nodded while rubbing his hair trying to try some of the sand out. "Yeah and Wakka is freaking out as usual." Paine turned her brown eyes to the trees as if she was trying to see the village from the beach. "Good thing Yunie is there to help Wakka out with little Vidina," The Al Bhed girl replied a smirk as she leaned towards Tidus. "Or maybe this is just an excuse to practice for the future." With those words spoken Tidus' cheeks turned blood red from embarrassment. Paine continued to look up to the trees watching the leaves sway from the warm wind. Before Tidus could even respond, the three teens jumped slightly from being startled when the speakers of the flying machina squealed loudly causing some birds to fly into the air from being startled as well.

"Rikku!! Tuh'd cyo cilr drehkc!!"  
"_Rikku!! Don't say such things!!"_

The three looked towards the machina as brother screamed out to his sister from the intercom causing Rikku groan before looking away while she rubbed her ringing ears. "Could you be listening any harder?" She asked namely to herself filled with sarcasm. Paine looked back to Tidus who was rubbing his ears as well and cursing under his breath. "Changing the subject, we found this sphere that Rikku was pretty sure you and Yuna would be interested in." The blonde hair boy looked over to her only to turn his attention down to the glowing orange sphere she was holding out to him. Taking the sphere into his hands he held it up and looked closely inside.

**---Sphere recording begins---**

The camera slowly took in the largest city Spira and center of the order of Yevon, Bevelle. It was night fall so the lights lit up the city making it look like stars had fallen from the dark sky. The camera soon settled on a lone warrior monk who was standing upon a balcony near his guarding post. "Well...this is the first. I've never seen you look so distance before. Almost love struck." The camera man chuckled causing the warrior monk to turn his attention away from the glowing city, revealing himself to be Auron. He looked as a young man of twenty-five years. "Leave me alone Braska." He said has he turned his head slightly just as the camera zoomed in just in time to capture Auron's embarrassed expression. The camera man said to be Braska just chuckled even more being rather amused. "Could _she _be the one that has you this way?" He asked Auron who looked back to the camera and parted his lips to reply, becoming even more embarrassed and a bit annoyed.

"Auron!" A male's voice called out causing Auron to turn towards the doors of a building, along with the camera that followed where Auron was looking to revealing another warrior monk walking over to him.

**---Sphere recording ends---**

"This is Auron?" Tidus asked shocked and confused at the same time. Rikku nodded and moved close up to him just to look into the sphere as well seeing that Tidus was replaying it. "I think uncle Braska is recording it but I can't say for sure." She turned her green and spiral-shaped pupils up to her friend. "I want to show Yunie this too. I know she would be just as interested in it." Tidus' blue eyes finally managed to pull themselves off the sphere just to look up Paine then Rikku. "Where did you find this?"

"Macalania Forest." Paine said beating Rikku in answering Tidus' question. Rikku looked over to Paine who smirked not even looking back to her, but knew Rikku had her eyes upon her. Pouting from being beaten in the question, Rikku looked back to Tidus and crossed her arms over her breasts. "Macalania Forest." She repeated with a huff. "This is definitely something Yuna will want to see. Let alone Lulu and Wakka." Tidus said as he tossed the glowing sphere into the air just to catch it as it came back down.

"Let's go then!" Rikku said before running over to the opening of the beach that lead to the woods of Besaid. Coming to a stop she turned around and waved to her two friends. "Last one to the village is a rotten Chocobo egg!!" She laughed out before taking off again."W-Whoa! Hold on!" Tidus called out and broke into a run after her.

Paine just sighed. "Looks like we're going to be here for a while, Buddy." She said as she crossed her arms over her breasts. Some static was heard before Buddy's voice took place of it. "Have fun." He relyed before the static took place of his voice once more then silence. Sighing once more, she followed after the two heading towards village of Besaid island not having any desire to join their game.


	3. Chapter Two

**Final Fantasy X-3**

Chapter Two

**---Sphere recording begins---**

The camera slowly took in the large city Spira, which was the center of the order of Yevon, Bevelle. It was night fall, so the lights lit up the city making it look like stars had fallen from the dark sky. The camera soon settled on a lone warrior monk who was standing upon a balcony near his guard post. "Well...this is a first. I've never seen you look so distant before. Almost love struck." The camera man chuckled causing the warrior monk to turn his attention away from the glowing city, revealing himself to be Auron. He looked like a young man of twenty-five years. "Leave me alone Braska," he said as he turned his head slightly. The camera zoomed in, just in time to capture Auron's embarrassed expression. The camera man named Braska just chuckled even more being rather amused. "Could _she _be the one that has you this way?" he asked Auron who looked back to the camera and parted his lips to reply, becoming even more embarrassed and a bit annoyed.

"Auron!" A male's voice called out causing Auron to turn towards the doors of a building. The camera followed Auron's gaze, revealing another warrior monk walking over to him.

**---Sphere recording ends---**

"Auron?" Wakka gasped out being beyond surprised as he and Yuna watched the event going on in the glowing orange sphere. Tidus chuckled as he flopped down next to Yuna, on one of the couches in Lulu and Wakka's hut. "The old fart is as serious looking as he was back in the day." Wakka rubbed the back of his head trying to hide a smirk from Tidus' comment. "So..this is Auron before he became a guardian?" He asked the question in his thick Besaid Island accent as he looked over to Tidus who shrugged. Yuna remained quiet as they replayed the sphere over and over. Although she was staring hard into the sphere, her attention was focused on the camera man's voice.

_"Father?"_

"Yunie?" Rikku called out as she sat on the floor holding the happily cooing Vidina who was enjoying pulling on one of Rikku's long blonde braids, making her wince in pain. Yuna blinked a few times as Tidus started to shake her arm gently, causing her to snap out of her daze and look up to her worried friends. She blushed slightly from embarrassment. "S-Sorry." She said this quietly as she placed the sphere down upon her lap. "Yunie, do you really think that is Uncle Braska?" Rikku asked before letting out a squeak of pain mixed with surprise when Vidina pulled on one of her braids once more, but even harder. "It does sound like him, and Auron did call him Braska." Yuna answered as she trailed a finger along the smooth glowing sphere.

Tidus leaned forward just to rest his arms upon his knees, and looked over to the sphere that sat upon Yuna's lap. "I wonder if there are more spheres like these in Macalania Forest." He turned his sea blue eyes from the glowing sphere as Paine stepped forward from where she had been standing in the hut. "Buddy did say he was getting more sphere readings in the forest along with the Calm Lands area, but we only managed to get one." She said this as she crossed her arm under her breasts looking rather annoyed with the fact that they only brought back one. "Fiends?" Wakka spoke up, wondering if that was the reason they couldn't get anymore spheres. Rikku scoffed and rolled her eyes as she looked up to him. "No, it was our almighty leader." She said implying the leader of the Gullwings, Brother. Paine could see that the three: Tidus, Yuna, and Wakka were becoming confused to why Brother didn't allow them to get more spheres, and sighed as she tilted her head to the side causing some of her fallen bangs to brush against her forehead. "He wanted to show this one sphere to Yuna right away, and was hoping this one sphere would be enough to have her return to the Gullwings."

With those words, Yuna lifted a hand to her mouth giggling in amusement while Wakka placed a hand upon his forehead letting out a small groan. Tidus just sucked his teeth and looked away rather annoyed. Rikku shook her head letting out a heavy sigh.

"Ra tuach'd ghuf frah du keja ib."  
_"He doesn't know when to give up."_

Paine nodded knowing the Al Bhed language pretty well, and glanced over towards the opening of the hut watching some of the villagers walk by. "Well it's not like I officially left the Gullwings. Just some things had to be taken care of here." She stated this as she looked over to Vidina who continued to coo happily from being able to play with Rikku's braids, much to Rikku's dismay. "Yuna has been a big help, Ya?" Wakka smiled and placed a hand upon Yuna's shoulder showing her that he really appreciated her help. Yuna smiled along with Tidus and Rikku. Before Rikku could have a sly comment slip out of her mouth, regarding the real reason why Yuna wanted to help out with little Vidina, some static was heard before Buddy's voice came in clearly. "Sorry to interrupt but we're getting some incoming calls from Clasko and Calli, in the Calm Lands. Says it's rather urgent."

Tidus tilted his head to the side hearing this transmission as everyone did. "Calli is with Clasko now?" he asked, since he remembered meeting her again on the airship with her three Chocobos. "Clasko gave her a job to help him out as a Chocobo Breeder." Rikku explained as she giggled and tilted her head side to the side while she pushed herself up onto her feet still holding Vidina in one of her arms carefully. Some static was heard once more. "But that doesn't stop Calli from sending Brother transmissions on Shinra's Commspheres." Buddy implyed slyly only to grunt loudly. Brother's voice could be heard yelling in Al Bhed to his friend in the background of the transmission.Yuna giggled along with her cousin and leaned towards her still holding the sphere upon her lap. "She still has that crush on Brother, huh?"

"He doesn't admit it but he enjoys the attention of a girl." Paine replyed causing everyone in the room to break into laughter.

"Paine! Cdub cyoehk cilr meac ypuid ouin maytan!"  
_"Paine! Stop saying such lies about your leader!"_

Brother cried out through the transmission before the static took place of his voice once more then silence. Paine rolled her reddish brown eyes she turned slightly towards the opening of the hut. "Let's go Rikku." Rikku looked over to her fellow sphere hunter before looking back to Yuna as she still held the baby in her arms. "B-But...Y-Yunie don't you want to come? Tidus your coming too right?" She asked looking to the spiky blonde hair boy with hope in her eyes, almost begging the two.

Before Yuna or Tidus could respond the flap at the back of the hut was lifted, exposing Lulu as she slipped towards everyone. "I think you both should go." She said, as she moved over to Rikku taking her son from her arms. "Lulu? Is it alright for you to be out of bed?" Yuna asked as everyone watched her closely. "I've been in bed long enough. I appreciate you helping Wakka take care of Vidina, but I need to start living up to my role as his mother and get back to taking care of him too." A smile formed on Lulu's full purple lips as she looked over to her husband who blinked a few times questionably before nodding. "R-Right...besides, your still a kid! You need to go out and be with your friends, ya?" he said as he stood up and moved next to Lulu and his son, only to wrap an arm around her gently. "Besides, all of Besaid will give us a hand if we need it, so don't you worry!" Lulu nodded in agreement, still holding the smile upon her face.

Yuna smiled happily at this before looking over to her two friends and her boyfriend. She stood up, holding the sphere within her hand. "Alright let's go!" Rikku smiled happily as she lifted her arm in the air before doing a little dance that she always did showing that she was happy.

"Y!" Yuna called out as she got down on a knee getting out her two guns and holding them in front of her, crossed.

"R!" Rikku cheered happily as she moved to her cousin's side and held her two orange daggers in her hands with a huge smile upon her face.

"P!" Paine said in a calm voice as she smirked. She held out her sword over her head slightly as she moved over to the other side of Yuna.

"T!" Tidus called out popping up behind the three girls placing his caladbolg upon his shoulder while resting a hand upon his hip.

The three girls, along with Lulu and Wakka looked at Tidus with wide eyes as Tidus looked to each person before a goofy smile appeared upon his face. Everyone broke out laughing before the four rushed out of the hut. Lulu and Wakka walked out after them only to stop at the opening of the hut watching the kids run towards the enterance to the village. "Good luck on finding more spheres!" Wakka called out after them while waving a hand in the air above his head.


	4. Chapter Three

**Final Fantasy X-3**

Chapter Three

"Yuna!" Brother cried out happily as the three girls ran into the bridge of the huge machina airship. Paine and Rikku ran down the stairs while Yuna stopped at the balcony and clasped her hands behind her back. She tilted her head to the side giving Brother a warm smile. "It's good to see you again, Brother." With those words spoken, Brother moved over to the balcony with his arms spread out. It was as if he wanted to embrace his cousin."You've come back to..." Before he could finish his sentence and reach the balcony of the bridge, Tidus walked in and stood beside Yuna. Yuna smiled as she looked up to Tidus who returned the smile to her. Instantly a frown of hate and jealously appeared on Brother's face, just at the very sight of Tidus. "What's he doing here?" he asked, as he crossed his arms over his bared tattoo chest. "Nice to see you too." Tidus scoffed as he looked to Brother knowing the Al Bled was thinking of ways to kill him.

Yuna turned her blue and green eyes over to her leader as she placed a hand upon Tidus' arm. "Oh..he wanted to come with us. I hope that isn't a problem," she said sweetly. Brother parted his lips to respond to that, only to be cut off as Buddy popped up behind him and threw his arm around his shoulder placing him in a head lock. "Nah, the more, the merrier," he said with a smile upon his dark face while he kept his friend in a head lock. Brother grunted and struggled to get away, but Buddy had a good grip on him. "Welcome aboard, Tidus."

Rikku and Paine stood on the side watching this little show. Seeing Buddy coming to save the day made Rikku giggle and clap her hands happily, while Paine placed her hand upon her hip shaking her head. "So much for the great leader," she said before walking down some smaller steps towards the front of the bridge and over to Buddy's station. "Did Clasko say what the problem was?" Paine asked this question in her always serious tone of voice. Hearing Paine's question Buddy finally released his friend, letting him fall onto the floor, then ran over to his station before jumping into his seat. After typing some things into the computer he leaned back in his seat and placed his hands behind his head. "Nah, just said that it's urgent and needed Yuna, pronto."

Bother groaned as he pushed himself off the floor. He rubbed the back of his neck before looking over to his friend/co-pilot.

"Oui zang! Oui teth'd ryja du pa dryd nuikr!"

_"You jerk! You didn't have to be that rough!"_

Brother yelled out at him while Tidus and Yuna walked down the stairs and over to Rikku who covered her face with her hands in shame from her brother acting like a child throwing a temper.

"Crid ib!"

_"Shut up!"_

Buddy responded looking relaxed and calm as always . "Is he always liked this?" Tidus asked as he lifted a brow questionably watching the leader of the Gullwings move over to his station to fly the airship to their new destination, The Calm Lands. "Well..." Yuna started to say while tilting her head to the side. "Yeah..but you get use to it after a while." A boy's voice called from the technical station of the bridge causing Yuna and Tidus to look over seeing the Al Bhed wiz kid, Shinra pop up from his seat. "I don't even know why we have that doofus for a leader. Not like we need him since we have auto pilot." Rikku said this as she removed her hands from her face and shook her head before running down the smaller stairs of the bridge and over to her station.

"Shinra!" Yuna cried out happily as she moved over to him to wrap her arms around him. "You rejoined the Gullwings? I thought you decided to aid Rin in researching the Farplane's abundant energy source, and the technology Vegnagun has to utilize that energy." Shinra sniffled slightly from behind his mask before looking back at his station screen and started to type some things into the computer. "I did, but it seemed that we weren't wanted in the Farplane." Tidus moved up behind Shinra's chair and looked down at the computer. "What do you mean?" he asked before turning his attention to the kid. "Well the pyreflies were making all of our equipment go haywire, as if telling us to get out." Shinra responded with a shrug. "Mmm...maybe the dead wanted to be left in peace." Yuna said as she looked over to her boyfriend who nodded with agreement. "Could be." Shinra said staying focused on his work. "Well it's good to have you back, Shinra. I've missed you." With that Yuna wrapped her arms around the kid again once more giving him a warm hug before moving away from his station.

Tidus smirked and rested his arm upon the top of the chair. "Maybe the other reason you returned is because you missed Yuna." Hearing those words, the Al Bhed kid looked up over his shoulder to the other. "I'm just a kid," he responded before looking back to his work before him. "Do you have that sphere on you?" Tidus reached down into his pants pocket and pulled out the glowing sphere and handed it to the wiz kid. "What are you going to do with it?" Tidus asked as he handed the sphere to him. "We can't use this as a dressphere but we can put this into the database." Shinra explained causing the blonde haired boy to become more interested as he watched Shinra type infomation into his computer.

Yuna quietly watched the two from afar. When Tidus started to laugh with Shinra, her cheeks turned bright pink while her eyes softened. "Ooooh...someone is in love!" Rikku taunted as she ran up to her cousin giggling. Gasping Yuna turned redder while her eyes widened from hearing Rikku's words. "I..." She quietly whispered out before turning her back to Rikku and lowered her head as her body became tense from embarassment. "Don't deny it, after all he is the reason you dragged us around Spira." Paine spoke up as she walked up to her. She leaned over so she could see Yuna's reddened face, and smiled. Gasping once more Yuna shot her head up and looked to the light brown hair girl. "P-Paine you too?" she asked, causing the two girls to burst out laughing and continue to tease her playfully.

Watching the three girls mess around from the side of his seat, Brother quietly sighed as his green eyes with spiral-shaped pupils became focused on the red faced Yuna. Turning around in his seat to face the front he crossed his arms over his tattooed chest, and started to pout. Buddy chuckled as he continued to sit in his seat at his station. He leaned back into his seat with his hands behind his head, and shook his head at his friend's childish additude. "Give it up, man. You never had a chance." Buddy chuckled, finding this rather funny.

"Peda sa."

_"Bite me."_

Brother growled out as he sunk into his chair still pouting hard. Buddy continued to chuckle at his friend, as he sat up to type some more infomation into the computer in front of him. "Don't tempt me," he replied, smirking.


End file.
